Die Another Day
by Diva Actress
Summary: Details inside...strong themes and cuss words used. Offended easily? Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm a little upset with life in general at the moment...I haven't really left my home town other than to take my sister to camp since school let out on June 5th. So I'm going to vent some of my emotions through writing. Don't read if you don't like violence. Slightly random...can't say I didn't warn you! Disclaimer: If I were Jonathan Larson, I wouldn't be writing this!

**Line** April 23rd, 1998

"Zoom in on Roger, reading the _Village Voice_ for the third time, trying to ignore me," Mark narrated as he walked around Roger.

"Mark, for fuck's sake! Get your fucking camera outta my face. Today is hard enough for me. I _really_ don't need your help."

Mark clicked off his camera. "Roger, look, I know that it's hard for you, hell, it would be for anybody,"

"Mark, what the hell would you know about it? Your married to the love of your life, you're both healthy, and, never mind."

"Never mind what Roger? What do you know?"

"You'll find out at dinner tonight."

"Roger, I know it was hard for you to lose her. Mimi shouldn't have died, not like that."

"Yeah, she shouldn't have; I'm the one who should have died that night!"

"Roger, she did it to save you! Roger, you're still here for a reason; there's a reason that Mimi was hit and not you. You just have to find out what that reason is."

"Don't give me that sentimental shit Mark," Roger said. "I don't believe in reasons, or purposes in life, you know that."

"You used too," Mark said in an undertone.

"That was before the love of my life was taken from me by that driver who fell fucking asleep at the wheel."

"Roger you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened!"

"I'll blame whoever I damn well please."

"Is now a bad time?" Tasha, Mark's wife asked.

"No, I'll leave you two alone." Roger grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door.

"What's going on?" Tasha asked.

"Today is exactly three years from when Mimi died. Roger's still upset."

"We have to give him time; did he tell you what he did that night?"

"No, I knew he was taking Mimi out to dinner, but other than that, he didn't tell me anything."

"Mark, he proposed that night. Mimi died with the engagement ring on her finger."

Mark let out a sigh. "Shit, why didn't he tell anyone?"

"Because he thinks that because she died that ring has no more significance. That the proposal never happened."

"Tasha did he tell you all this?"

"I'm a journalist; Mark, I notice these things and can observe what people are thinking through their actions. Now, this day has some happier significance, for us anyway."

"What? Roger was going to say something, but didn't..."

"Mark, this day doesn't hold just death anymore, it holds life." Mark thought long and hard about what this could mean, but came up with nothing. He gave Tasha a confused look. "Mark, sweetie, I'm pregnant."

**Line** Roger's POV

I went up to the roof, knowing Mark and Tasha would want to be alone. To my surprise, I wasn't the only one up there. A female was up there sitting on the ledge of the building. She looked up at my footsteps, but her eyes seemed glazed over. She looked back to the ground, her long reddish brown hair falling in front of her.

"What's up?" I couldn't help but asking. Most of the time people only came up on the roof to sort things out when something was troubling them.

She looked up again. Now that I was closer I could see the tear stains that ran down her face. A folded piece of paper in her lap.

"What is it?" I asked. She merely threw the paper onto the roof at my feet. I stooped to pick it up. It was a sheet of paper much like the one that had contained my death sentence. I opened the tri-folded paper and read:

_Name: Avery Lynn StephinsD.O.B: June 16__th__, 1978_

_HIV: positivePregnancy: positive_

"I'm only nineteen fucking years old. What the hell I'm I supposed to do?"

"Avery?" She looked up again. "What's your apartment number?"

"Fourth floor, number 402."

"Can I help?"

"I don't see how anyone can. I've got a death sentence, and a child."

"Who?"

"My sleazy boyfriend who walked out on me last week, after I had gone to take the test." I couldn't help but feeling the need to help this young girl out. Was Mark right? Is this my purpose?

**Line**

Okay so that's chapter one. I'm typing chapter two as soon as I've posted this.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, chapter two. I'm not going to say much here. I'm also going to stop writing disclaimers on my chapters...**I'M NOT JONATHAN LARSON!!!**

**Line** Roger's POV

"Look, if you ever need to talk, I'm available."

"You're sweet, but I really don't think you have any idea what I'm going through." Avery pulled her long, straight hair back with a hair tie that had been on her wrist. She stood up and grabbed the paper out of my hand.

"I do. The day I found out, was the day my girlfriend slit her wrists in the bathtub, after having written on the mirror with her deep red lipstick "We have AIDS". That's how I found out."

"You, you have HIV?"

"Yes, I do. I've had it now for close to ten years. My fiancée also had HIV, and she died exactly three years ago of a driver falling asleep at the wheel. Another one of my friends lost his lover to AIDS a little more than eight years ago."

"Where do you live?"

"Sixth floor, it's the only apartment."

"Do you live alone?"

"No, I live with my best friend Mark and his wife."

"And do they, you know, have HIV?"

"No, neither of them do. They're a couple of the five in our "family" that don't have it."

"Can I hang out at your place? I think living there would be easier than living alone, at least until I'm used to the fact that I'm going to die most probably of AIDS."

"Yeah, no problem. You can have Collins' old room." Avery started to shiver. The sun was setting. "Let's get you inside. We don't want you getting sick." I led her inside to our loft. "Look, we're going to the Life Café tonight, do you wanna come along?"

"Sure," Avery answered with a nod. I slid open the door to the loft.

"Mark? Tasha? I'm back."

"Okay Roger, we're only in the bedroom," Mark replied

"Oh great," I whispered.

"What?" Avery inquired.

"Tasha's pregnant, and she must have told Mark. That means,"

"Roger, who's this?" Tasha replied, exiting the bedroom, followed by Mark pulling on a shirt.

"Guys, this is Avery. Avery is going to be staying with us for as long as she needs to."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to impose," Avery said.

"Oh no, it's alright. You seem to have pulled Roger out of his slum," Mark said. "We were just heading to the Life, care to join us?"

"Yeah, just as we're heading out, let me grab my purse and my jacket."

**Line** No one's POV, the Life Café

"So Roger, who's this?" asked an already semi-drunk Maureen.

"I'm Avery Stephins."

"Well, Avery, I'm Maureen, and this is my lovely Pookie, Joanne," Maureen said.

"Maureen, how many beers exactly have you had girl?" Collins asked.

"I've only had a few..." Maureen replied as if trying to remember just how many she had drank.

"Joanne?"

"I stopped counting at six. We've been here since I got off work, two hours ago. We decided to save our usual table, and to stay, we had to order something."

"So you ordered her beer?" Roger asked as if letting Maureen drink six glasses of beer was the most insane thing he could think of.

"Well, it was cheap, and she wanted alcohol, so I got beer."

"She's completely wasted," Tasha said, suppressing giggles. "Well, before we all end up like Maureen, with a couple exceptions, Mark and I have some news for you all."

"Ooh, ooh, lemme guess!" Maureen slurred. "You're pregnant!"

"Thank you Maureen, Tasha and I had hoped to tell everyone, but you did it for us," Mark said with annoyance.

"Oh my fucking God, congratulations you two!" Joanne said.

"Wow, after all this time, we're finally, gonna have a little bohemian to corrupt," Collins chuckled.

"Baby," Maureen said, poking Tasha's stomach.

Avery wanted so much to be a part of the celebration, to be just as happy as Tasha and Mark were that they were going to have a kid. She couldn't bring herself to it, she couldn't help but feeling slightly nauseas already. She ran for the bathroom, ready to spew her guts up.

**Line**

Later that evening, Roger sat out on the couch, with the guitar Mimi had gotten him for their second year of dating anniversary. He strummed it idly, not knowing of Avery's presence.

"Do you play often?" Avery asked from the shadows.

"I used to. I used to have gigs every weekend, booked Friday's and Saturday's for months at a time. That was back before I got HIV. I started doing gigs again when Mimi and I were dating, right before I proposed. Things were really looking up for us."

"Where did you play?"

"Mostly at CBGB's, but I did other gigs..."

"I used to want to be I dancer. A prima ballerina. I would spend hours on end in front of my mirror practicing. That was until my dad ran off with my ballet instructor and my mom got into drugs."

Roger pulled Avery into a hug, sensing that to be the best thing right now. "I think we all had pretty fucked up childhoods. But I tell you something, we are going to do the best we can for the little boy or girl in there."

"We?" Avery asked in disbelief that someone she met only a few hours ago, could care so much.

"Assuming you'll accept our help, yeah, we."

**Line**

Chapter two. I'm not sure how long this will go for, but let me know if you like it, or want it discontinued. I don't mind flames, in fact they're welcomed and embraced. I just want to know what people are thinking so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks goes out to the one person that has reviewed so far, Saran VD.

**Line** the next day

Avery woke up, feeling nauseas again. _God, pregnancy is most definitely a fucking bitch,_ she thought. She couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen as life went on for the next eight months or so. _I'm only nineteen. What did I do that was so wrong, for me to be punished with a death sentence and a kid?_

"Sorry we didn't have a better place for you to sleep last night," Roger said, taking a seat next to her on the couch. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much," Avery replied softly.

"Yeah you are; if I'm correct, you're probably either asking God or yourself what you did wrong to deserve this fate. Am I close?"

"Exceedingly, how'd you know?"

"That's what was going through my head when April killed herself and left me to die of AIDS. Look, there's this support group, and Collins and I attend whenever we can; it's called Life Support. I know a support group sounds really clichéd, and all that, but it's a great place to go and talk about what you're going through, and almost everyone there has AIDS, either that or a family member or a friend of their's has it."

"I really don't know...I mean, a support group?"

"Yeah, actually, Life Support is what got me to turn my life around."

"Life Support has this motto, "No day but today," it really says a lot," Mark said, exiting his bedroom. "I attend every so often. And Collins goes all the time."

"You really think it'll help?" Avery asked, starting to like the idea of a group for people living with or affected by AIDS.

"It did for me," Roger said.

"When's the next meeting?" Avery inquired.

"Today, at four o'clock," Roger answered.

"Can I go with you?"

"Yeah, sure you can."

**Line** After Life Support.

"I didn't realize that so many people were in my position," Avery said, walking out of the community center. "The fact that some of them have AIDS because they were raped, how horrible!"

"I told you it would help. When people are first diagnosed, they think that they're alone, that no one could be worse of than they are. Life Support teaches that though you have it bad, someone else has it worse and that you should live life to the fullest, no matter what."

"Really? Live life to the fullest?" Avery questioned.

"Take chances, keep moving," Roger went on.

"So I should take responsible chances?"

"Yeah, isn't that what living is about?"

Avery stopped, grabbed Roger by the shoulders, and on an impulse, pressed her lips together with his. Behind them, Collins whistled. "What was that?" Roger asked, semi-startled, but slightly pleased.

"I took a responsible chance. Not many people would take me in with my condition, yet you welcomed me with open arms. I really like you Roger, even if you only did just meet yesterday afternoon."

"You, you do?" Roger sputtered.

"Yeah, I do." Roger looked into Avery's pale greenish blue eyes; they held no lies, no secrets, simply truth. Roger recovered Avery's lips with his.

**Line**

Some of you may think I'm taking things too fast, but hey, I've had relationships occur faster than this one. Anyone who says love can't develop in a day, is lying in my opinion. Maybe it's just the hopeless romantic in me showing, but I believe in love at first sight, plain and simple. Okay, people, come on, story won't be continued if I don't get any reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I had a feeling that there were some more of you out there who wanted me to continue the story. I would have updated sooner, but my sister was at camp, and I had Mom all to myself pretty much. We watched A LOT of movies, mostly horror, we had a small Freddy Kruger marathon with the DVDs we had that would play...#1, #3, and #5. Here is the next chapter, and sorry about my little random-ness above.

**Line** two months later (sorry, want to skip ahead a little)

Avery sat on the couch with Roger. She had completely moved in, and with her had come a second hand TV set with a VCR player attached. A small bump was growing on both her stomach and Tasha's. The bohemians were quickly learning that pregnancy causes emotions to run completely rampant due to the hormones. Twice Tasha had cried over not having any peanut butter cereal, and Avery had poured Collins' cup of coffee down the sink for a reason he still had yet to figure out. Roger placed his hand on Avery's baby bump. "When the time comes, are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked Avery. She paused _Nightmare on Elm Street_ right as Johnny Depp was being sucked into his bed and sighed.

"I haven't decided yet. Part of me wants to know, but the other part of me says that if I'm going to have to deal with some contractions, it should be a surprise." Avery was on a certain kind of medicine, along with her AZT to prevent spreading the virus onto the baby. She was going to have a C-section to boost the same chances. "What do you think I should do? I mean, I know you aren't the biological father, but I would like to put as the father of him or her; if you want to be, that is."

"I would love to be the father of your child." Roger kissed Avery's temple. He and Mimi had talked about kids a couple of times. Roger had been hesitant at first, but he had to admit that being a father would brighten their lives even more. "Here," Roger pulled a ring out of his pocket. "It isn't an engagement ring, but a promise ring. I promise to love you no matter what happens to either one of us." He slipped the ring onto Avery's right hand ring finger. Avery kissed Roger full on the lips, giving him the same promise.

**Line** that night at the Life

Roger, Avery, Mark, and Tasha all walked into the Life Café where they were meeting Collins, Maureen, and Joanne for dinner. "No, no, no, not tonight, not tonight!" cried the manager. "I refuse to let you defile my restaurant tonight!"

"Aw, what's the matter, afraid we'll scare off some customers?" Maureen teased.

"No, I have my reasons, and you are not going any further into my establishment tonight!"

"So, that means that someone important is here," Tasha deduced.

"No, _NO_ one special is here. Now _please _leave," the manager pleaded.

"If no one of importance is here, than why is it that you are refusing us service?" Joanne asked.

"What is the problem here?" inquired a man that appeared to be the owner of the Life Café.

"Nothing sir," the manager said, an almost panicked look on his face.

"Sir, if I may," Avery started. "All we want is to be seated and served some food, which this man is refusing us for a reason he has yet to disclose to us."

"My sincere apologies miss. His employment here will most definitely be considered, and you and your friends' meals will be on the house. James, show them to a table." With a look of pure loathing, the manager, James, showed the bohemians to a table.

"Will all of you be having the usual?" James asked, a hatred gleaming in his eye.

"Yeah, why not? OH! Because we aren't covering the cost, the manager and owner are," Maureen said giddily.

"What is it that you will be having?" James said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'd like to try the French sea salad," Joanne said.

"I want a salad, with a cup of peanut butter on the side," Tasha replied.

"Come back to me," Avery said, looking over a menu in the first time in years.

"Veggie burger if you will," Maureen said with a diva attitude.

"Caesar salad with a side of chili," Roger decided.

"Oh, that sounds really good, I'll have the same, but with a side of mashed potatoes instead of the chili," Avery agreed.

"Pasta with Swedish meatballs," Collins informed.

"I'll just have a Kosher burger with a side of fries," Mark said finishing off the list of bohemian meals.

**Line** one hour later

"I do hope your meals are satisfactory," the owner inquired as the group finished their food.

"Yes, it was excellent," Avery responded. "Please, the manager was quite pleasant throughout our meal, if at all possible, allow him to keep his job; I'm sure that he was just under stress due to the presence of such an influential man."

"Thank you, and I do hope that you will come back again soon," the owner replied.

"Oh, I'm sure we will, the food was great," Tasha said.

**Line**

So I just had to have fun with Tasha and Avery's hormones and mood swings and weird food cravings. I also wanted to put that manager under the possibility of getting fired...I hope to get more reviews! -Diva


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I'll continue...

**Line** a month later...

Avery and Roger were sitting together in their bedroom. Roger was working on a song, and Avery was going through a laundry basket with some of her old clothes.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe I bought this," Avery said when she came to a rather thin piece of fabric that was supposedly used to cover her chest.

"Looks like something a S&M dance would wear," Roger commented, looking up from his guitar.

"Roger, can I meet her?"

"Meet who?" Roger questioned, going back to his guitar and notebook.

"Your former wife, Mimi." Roger froze mid-strum.

"You, you want to meet her?" Roger asked, dumbstruck.

"Well yeah, I know you still visit her, Roger. She was obviously very special; you're still making indirect comments about her."

"When do you want to go?"

"Now is good. With our...condition, there is _definitely_ no time like the present."

"Yeah, we'll go, just as soon as you put on some clothes."

"Roger, this is all I have that actually feels comfortable."

"Avery, you're wearing a pair of my boxers."

"So?" she asked, daring him to press the matter farther.

"So, you need to go with Tasha and buy some, here's those nasty words, maternity clothes." Avery grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be a pillow, and chucked it at him. "Hey," Roger laughed.

"If I have to get maternity clothes, you have to come with."

"I thought that would be why you went with Tasha."

"Roger Davis, if you do not come shopping with me, a pillow will be the least of your worries."

"Alright, alright, I'll come shopping with you." Roger crawled back onto the bed next to Avery and kissed the top of her head.

"Great, well let's get it over with, where's Tasha?"

"Probably trying to squeeze into a pair of Mark's boxers."

"It's not funny Roger!"

**Line** At a Maternity Clothing store

"Why is everything so, frou-frou?" Roger asked, looking at a rather horrid pink dress with ruffles right along the empire waist.

"Beats the heck outta me," Avery commented. She grimaced as she noticed what Roger was looking at.

"Aw, but look at this one, isn't it _cute_?" Tasha said as she held out a lavender dress with lacing around the neckline.

"Better than some of the other options in this store," Avery replied.

"Well, just because they don't carry any cut off Rock and Roll t-shirts, doesn't mean you can't find something you like," Tasha retorted.

"Can I help either of you ladies find anything?" a young looking saleswoman asked with a sickening smile.

"Um, do you have anything without frills or is at least black?"

"Of course, right this way." She led them to the back of the store, and true enough there was a small section with various styles, all in black. "We try to keep it out of the way, so many of our mom's don't want black maternity clothing, something to do with it being depressing or something. Just let me know if you need anything else." And with that, she flounced off to help another customer.

"Here are the things that are more my style," Avery said, pulling a t-shirt off of a sale rack. "Oh and it's even on sale!"

**Line**

All three returned to the loft around two hours later, each carrying a bag filled with maternity tops and bottoms.

"I see your ventures to the store were successful," Mark commented, holding back laughter at the sight of Roger carrying the white and pink bag with the stork on it.

"Laugh, and I make sure that this will be your only biological child," Roger muttered through gritted teeth. As soon as Roger, Tasha, and Avery had all gone into the bedroom to sort out what clothes belonged to whom, Mark let loose the laughter and returned to his film in _much_ higher spirits.

**Line**

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, since I know that SaranVD is reading this, I would like for her to _PLEASE_ update her story "5678". I won't even be writing anymore chapters until she posts her next chapter...and then it all depends on the ideas you all give me.

**Line**

"Okay Roger, I went and got maternity clothes; time for you to withhold your end of the bargain," Avery informed, changing into one of the outfits that they had bought earlier that afternoon.

"Well, let me know when you are _completely_ dressed, and I will."

"Done!"

"Even your shoes?"

"Damn it, you know I can't tie my fucking tennis shoes, and _someone_ hid my flip flops..."

"They're by the door where you left them."

"Oh." She walked over and slid her feet into the sandals. "Now, I'm done."

"Do you want a sweatshirt? Supposedly it is going to rain."

"I better have one to be safe." Roger grabbed a sweatshirt for the both of them, knowing that it would spell disaster for both if either of them got sick.

After a twenty-two minute walk, the pair of them arrived at Mimi's grave. "Well, Mimi, I'm back. I've uh, I've brought, um, I've brought,"

"A friend," Avery interjected. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Roger can't stop thinking about you; you must have been a very special woman."

"Mimi, this is Avery, though I'm sure you already know that," Roger said in a voice so soft it was almost non-existent. "Avery wanted to meet you."

Half an hour later, thunder rolled in the distance. "I'm sorry, but that was our cue to start heading home, since neither of us can afford to get sick," Avery said to Mimi's headstone. "You coming Roger?"

"I'll be with you in just a sec," Roger responded. As Avery started back up the path, Roger spoke, "Mimi, I don't want you to _ever_ think that _anyone_ could replace you even remotely; however, Avery, she's someone special, like you. If, if you could just give me a sign somehow that you're alright with my love for Avery, I couldn't tell you how much I'd appreciate it." Roger waited a moment before following Avery up the path. When he turned around to wave goodbye, a beam of sunlight was shining through the clouds, landing only on Mimi and Angel's graves. Seeing this, Roger smiled and whispered, "Thanks Mimi."

**Line**

Alright, the rest is up to you and SaranVD of course. I'll talk with you the next time I post.


	7. Update

HELLO READERS!

As many of you know, I haven't updated in quite awhile. I'm sorry, but I kinda lost my mind and got into Ave. Q really big and RENT just wasn't in my thoughts, let alone fanfictions. You will be happy to know, I HOPE, that I am writing again, but I feel that I want to finish the stories before I post, so for now my stories that aren't already complete have been put on hold.

Still, feel free to send me ideas! Just PM me.


	8. Chapter 7

So, I know it's been a really long time since I have updated

So, I know it's been a _really _long time since I have updated. I refuse to offer excuses. I will give you reasons though: It was my junior year in high school with much homework; I made Princess for the Des Moines Renaissance Faire(HUGE role); and my ex-boyfriend attempted suicide. Those are the main REASONS, not EXCUSES!

**I own only the O.C.'s and plot**

**Line**

Avery was sitting in the Life Café, reading a book as Roger was out casting new band members.

"Avery, Avery Stephins? Is that, _you_?" a voice called from the door frame. Avery looked up from her book.

"Oh my GOD! Claudia! How are you?"

"I'm alright...I haven't seen you for months, where've you been?"

"Around...Claudia, I'm pregnant."

"And here I thought you were finally just getting fat."

"That isn't...all...I'm HIV positive."

"Avery, oh my God, how?

"Remember Zach? My last boyfriend? He got drunk, and we screwed...he didn't wear a condom, and I guess that I was ovulating, and I got pregnant, and he didn't know he had HIV because he couldn't remember what needle he had used to shoot up with the last time he had, whether it was his or he had borrowed it. Either way, it was contaminated..."

"Oh my God, Avery. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I've been living with this guy..."

"Another one? Aren't you worried that you'll spread the virus to him?

"He already has HIV. And we aren't screwing each other...we kiss, but that is it."

"What are you going to do when the baby is born?"

"Well, his roommate and his roommate's wife are going to be the god-parents so that if we both die, the kid will still have family."

"So do I get to meet this guy?"

"I dunno if you'd want to meet Roger or not...but he's busy now anyway...casting new group members for his band. He's trying to get gigs again."

"A musician? What is it with you and the artsy types?"

"And you with the nerds?"

"Hey, my fiancé and I are quite well established...He's a C.E.O."

"You're engaged? I really have been out of the loop. When's the wedding?"

"Undecided. He is kinda busy with work...comes home late, works Saturdays, and then spends Sundays with me." Roger entered the Life, and instantly found Avery.

"Hey Baby," Avery said as he neared the table.

"Hey," Roger said, kissing the top of her head.

"How were auditions?"

"Usual, no bit talent saying that they were the next big star. Who's your friend?"

"Roger, this Claudia, Claudia, this is Roger."

"Pleasure," Claudia said with a dignified air. "I hear that you have a band."

"Well, hoping to anyways."

"If you get a group together, you'd be welcome to perform at my wedding reception, alongside the DJ of course, for a little pay."

"Really? A gig before I've got a band together? That's great!"

"Do you have a group name yet, or will I just have to keep in touch?"

"Um...It used to be the Well Hungarians...but I figured that name would be changed since there is only three originally members returning..."

"Wait, you're Roger Davis, from the Well Hungarians that often played at CBGB's?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"That was the first club I went to! I loved your music."

"You should hear some of his songs now," Avery interjected.

"No, they aren't ready yet..."

"Well, maybe sometime soon; unfortunately I've got to cut out on you two; I'm meeting Dan for his break."

"It was good to see you again, here, this is where I'm staying. Come over sometime...I'm usually home...not many people are willing to hire a pregnant nineteen year old."

"Okay, I will!" And with that, she grabbed the napkin with the address on it, and flounced from the restaurant.

**Line**

So, it's a little short, but I wanted to give you all _something_ to pass the time. I will hopefully be updating soon, but I make no promises as I will be VERY busy.


	9. Chapter 8

I can't apologize enough for the delay. Life got hectic. I am back, however, and hopefully won't be taking so long between chapter updates.

Line*************Line************Line****************Line******************Line

Avery lounged on the couch, a book splayed over her stomach. Tasha sat in the chair, her head tilted onto her left shoulder. Both girls had soft snores issuing from them alternately. Mark stood in the doorway to his bedroom, very much fighting the urge to film them. Roger wasn't home, but was expected any moment. He had been out getting groceries, peanut butter and Lucky Charms to be precise.

"Girls, I'm…" Roger called as he slid open the loft door. Realizing they were asleep, he instantly quieted.

"Best just put them on the table, they've been asleep for the past fifteen or twenty minutes."

"So, you and Tasha have any names picked out?"

"No, not really. I mean, we don't even know if we're going to find out the sex. What about Avery?"

"Well, she is torn between wanting to know the sex, and wanting it to be a surprise. I don't know if she's thought about any names. Hey, you guys are sure you're okay with being the kid's godparents?"

"Yeah, Roger, of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because you live in New York City, hate your job, and have a kid that will be about the same age to take care of."

"All of those are good reasons I suppose," Tasha pointed out, though neither Mark nor Roger had noticed she was awake. "But we wouldn't abandon a kid so long as we had the choice."

"You two are the greatest!" Avery said, bursting into tears, now awake as well. Roger rushed to her side, though not certain why she had broken down into the tears. He figured it probably had something to do with the pregnancy hormones. He was glad there was only a month or so left.

Line*********************Line************************Line**********************

Avery and Tasha sat side by side on the couch. Maureen and Joanne were over as well as Claudia. The three had insisted upon throwing a baby shower for the two mothers-to-be. "God, I feel like a fucking balloon!" Avery exclaimed as she tried to stand up, and to her dismay, couldn't without the help of Claudia.

"But just think, you have another person growing inside you!" Claudia gushed.

"Yeah, and this other person is making need to pee like none other!"

"A little more than we needed to know…" Maureen stated.

"So, Tasha, do you know what you're going to have?" Joanne inquired.

"No, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

**********Line************************Line************************Line*********

A few weeks later

Roger sat on the table, his guitar cradled in his lap. "I can't believe that in a week or so, two little babies will be living here with us…" he trailed off. Avery had stirred in her sleep, something she had not been getting much of lately. She muttered something incoherent, and was silent again. "She has me worried."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's been muttering in her sleep a lot, and from what I've understood, it is nothing good. Plus, she is so, I don't know…"

"Roger, she's eight plus months pregnant. She's going to be having weird dreams. Tasha has been having them too."

Avery muttered something similar to "ow" in her sleep. Roger moved to her side so quickly that it appeared he had materialized there. "Avery, Avery, wake-up. Come on, Avery, it is just a dream, nothing is going to hurt you, not while I'm here." Avery groggily opened her eyes. A hand fluttered to her stomach. "What is it?" Roger inquired with a sudden urgency.

"Nothing, just kicking, want to feel?" She placed Roger's hand on her swollen stomach. Roger was about to protest, when he felt a nudge against his palm.

"That, that was, wow…"

"Yeah, it is certainly amazing the first time." Another flutter brushed across the palm of Roger's hand.

"Does it do that often?"

"Yes and no…" Avery stood with the help of Roger, something she resented and loved. "I do have to pee like a Russian race horse though."

"You aren't the only one," Tasha stated, exiting the bathroom. "And I haven't ever felt so cramped." A small moan escaped Tasha's mouth as she clutched at her abdomen. Mark was at her side before a second had passed. "Um, I may be mistaken, but I think I just had a contraction…"


	10. Chapter 9

I'm still at it…

LINE

"Are you sure?" Mark inquired a mix of panic and concern plastered on his face.

"Um, as of right now, yes," Tasha said, "But let's wait, do as the doctor said, and time them…um…anybody have a stop watch?" A small laugh escaped from everyone's lips.

"Um, I have a watch…" Mark said, his fingers itching for his camera. "What do I do?"

"We wait and see how long before the next contraction," Tasha said, matter-of-factly. "What time is it now?"

"Just past five fifteen pm." A pained expression had settled upon his face.

"Mark, honey, I love you, but if you even think of bringing that damn camera into the delivery room, I promise you will not like the consequences." That was enough for Mark to place his camera bag gently on the table.

"What do we do now?" Mark inquired. "Just wait? See if you have another one?"

"Basical…" Tasha was interrupted mid-word, she clutched at her stomach. Not a second later, a small pool developed at her feet. "Okay, no drill, this is real."

LINE

Roger and Avery sat in the waiting room. They hadn't seen or heard from Mark since their arrival there almost forty-five minutes ago. An excited air was tangible within the confines of the pastel papered walls. A small TV sat on a stand in the corner. Its screen was black as neither had felt the need to turn it on. "Gosh, I wonder how long it will last." Avery said, suppressing a yawn.

"Who knows?" Roger commented, "You should try to nap…you look exhausted. I promise to wake you if anything happens." With that Avery nestled closer to him, his finely chiseled arms and chest welcoming, and protective. He started to hum, and soon after, Avery had fallen asleep to his lullaby.

LINE

Avery didn't know what time it was when she awoke to the sounds of voices in the room, nor did she know how long those voices had been there. "Hey," she mumbled still groggy, "you promised to wake me up if anything happened."

"Nothing has."

"Right, because Maureen and Joanne getting here isn't anything."

"They only got here about five minutes ago. We didn't want to wake you."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight. Collins will be here soon. How do you feel?"

"Still a little sleepy, to be completely honest."

"Hey bitches!" Collins announced his own arrival. "So this is it, huh? Soon we are gonna have a little tyke around. Heavens to Hell, who would have believed it? Especially with Mark as the daddy…He was in such puppy love with Maureen…" He trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

Mark strode swiftly into the room. "Mark, what the hell are you doing here?" Maureen asked. "Your wife is in there, about to give birth! You should be in there with her!"

"She is sleeping at the moment. The doctor says that the labor is progressing nicely now, but the contractions are all that strong. They are considering putting her on some form of drugs."

"How does she feel about this? I thought she wanted a natural childbirth."

"Well, she does, but more than that she wants a healthy baby. The doctor is worried that since her water broke the baby isn't getting enough oxygen. She's only about 8 centimeters dilated, as of the last time they checked about fifteen minutes ago."

"Shit man…I don't know what to say."

"Mark Cohen? Your wife is asking for you," a nurse had appeared in the doorway long enough to deliver the message before moving on.

"I'd better get back."

**LINE**

"Mark, Mark, it hurts so much," Tasha moaned, clutching at Mark. "Oww…"

"Tasha, the baby is right here, the head is crowning, okay, that's all the pressure you feel. On the next contraction, I want you to push, okay?" Tasha nodded in response to the doctor's question. She took in a deep breath and pushed as a new contraction ripped through her.


	11. Chapter 10

HA! Left you with yet another cliffy, this one not as big as the other, but still! Sorry, I have to keep you interested in my story somehow. Anyways, I graduated Saturday the 23rd of May, so I may have more time to write this during the weekdays.

**LINE**

"What do we have? Is it healthy?" A very exhausted Tasha asked of the nurse.

"Well, congratulations, you now have a beautiful, healthy, little boy. Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" Mark said nothing, but followed the nurse's beckoning finger. He took the special scissors, and snipped where he was instructed to. Both Tasha and Mark had tears streaming down their cheeks from pure joy. "Do you have a name picked out?"

"Um…" Mark stuttered, the first to regain speech. "We don't yet…can we have some time to think about it?"

"Of course." With that, the nurse finished taking measurements and, placing the little boy in Tasha's open and waiting arms, left the room.

"Mark, go get the others…" Tasha didn't even look up from the pale blue eyes that gazed back at her before gently closing. "But tell them to be quiet when they come in," she cooed.

Mark listened, and left the room after one last look at his wife and son. He walked down the hall to the waiting room. He poked his head in first, saying, "Would you like to come meet mine and Tasha's child?" An outburst echoed throughout the small room.

"Boy or girl?" Maureen instantly asked.

"You will just have to wait and see." He paused outside the door. "Oh, and be quiet, the baby is sleeping, or was falling asleep at least." Mark pried open the door. "Tasha?"

"It's okay," Tasha whispered in response. "Just keep it down." Mark beckoned for the others to follow him into the room. "Hey everybody."

"Oh my goodness," cooed Avery, at the small bundle rapped in blue that was nestled in Tasha's arms. "He's so small."

"What's his name?" Maureen asked.

"Well, we haven't exactly decided on that part yet," Mark trailed off. At just that moment, a small cry escaped from the newborns mouth. His eyes opened. Tasha snuggled closer to him, as if afraid he was a dream.

"How about Andrew?" Tasha murmured. The small child gurgled.

"Well, I think that was a yes," Mark responded. "Everybody, this is Andrew Cohen."

"What about a middle name?" Roger asked.

"Brady, after Tasha's grandfather," Mark replied. "Andrew Brady Cohen."

**LINE**

A couple days later, Andrew and Tasha were released from the hospital, both with a clean bill of health. A small crib was set up at the end of the bed that Mark and Tasha shared, as Roger and Mark were still working on fixing up Collins' old bedroom for a nursery. Mark carried in the car seat that contained little Andrew. "Welcome home little guy," he cooed. "It isn't much, but it is a place where you will always be loved."

"And probably spoiled rotten," Roger teased from the couch, where Avery was asleep with her head resting in his lap.

"Only when we can afford it," Tasha cooed at the little bundle of blue. Not a moment later, said bundle began wailing at top volume. Avery stirred in her sleep before waking completely.

"That is one thing I can definitely wait for…even if it means I have to continue to swell up like a un-pop-able balloon."

"Aw, Andy, what's the matter?" Tasha asked in that special voice reserved for babies only. She pried him from the car seat gently and cuddled him to her chest. "Are you hungry?" She changed her voice back to normal, "I'm going to go nurse him in our room, sweetie." She kissed Mark on the cheek before leaving the room. Mark watched her leave, adoration oozing from him.

"I have to be one of the luckiest guys in the world," he muttered. Roger simply shook his head, knowing that Mark probably was. "I mean, I can't imagine how I went from awkward teenage boy who hung out at the Scarsdale Jewish community center to Brown student, to Brown drop-out, to cinematographer, to husband and now dad…I'm completely baffled."

"Well, I never figured that I would go from a wanna-be rock star to having my own band with gigs, to junkie, to HIV positive ex-junkie, to boyfriend, to fiancé, to depressed, and then back to boyfriend again, but it happened that way. Maybe it's just life."

"I would have never guessed I would be twenty years old, knocked up by an ex-boyfriend that also gave me HIV, and living with a new boyfriend that loves me despite how fucked up my life is. Truth be told, I think we are all pretty fucking lucky."

**Line**

Okay, so reviews would be appreciated, I really want to know what y'all are thinking, I really like getting constructive criticism. Until next time, much love! ~Diva


End file.
